Crash and Burn
by Colt401
Summary: Dick and Jason return to Gotham. In Jason's opinion, it's too soon for Dick to see Bruce. You know what they say. Hindsight is 20/20. Based on Nightwing Vol 2 chapters 95-97. Part 3 in Birds of a Feather.


**Part 3! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Jason had deemed Dick mentally stable enough to go out for ice cream. His brother had rolled his eyes at him and only shrugged on a jacket before grabbing his keys. Jason smirked as he called,

"Dickiebird, what about your wallet?"

A muffled curse was heard before the acrobat had reentered his home, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

* * *

It had been a week since Blockbuster's death. Dick had been in an awful way— and he still was— but Jason could see that he was still faring much better than he had before. Nightmare after nightmare, sob after sob, Jason had nearly called Barbara for help more than a couple of times. The confident and charismatic brother that he had known had been nowhere in sight for the first two days and quite frankly, that scared him beyond belief. Even on the patrol that Dick had insisted on going through that Dick loved so much, he was little more than a bloody punching bag for thugs, his movements robotic and force. Jason had given him the berating of a lifetime.

The third and fourth days were just as bad and at the same time, not nearly so. Dick had lost the kicked puppy look in his eyes and ate without Jason having to feed him. The second Robin had dared to hope only to have it dashed because even when Dick's sense of self-preservation had finally woken up, it would quickly be quenched by guilt. It was like dangling a carrot in front of a donkey's nose, only to cruelly snatch it away.

On the fifth and sixth days, Jason had been scared to hope. After seeing Dick toe the line between catatonic and lively for two days, Jason was scared that if he pushed his recovery any harder, Dick would cross the line, but not onto the side that he wanted. Thankfully, Dick seemed to have had some sort of revelation and was doing things like walking around his safehouse, even if it was only to grab a snack. Jason had almost sobbed in relief when he could see his brother coming back.

So on the seventh day, when Jason had been greeted with a smiling older brother who had enthusiastically crushed him in a hug, Jason had nearly a) had a heart attack and b) cried tears of relief. Not that he would ever admit to option b.

Dick had eaten cereal for his breakfast and Jason could almost pretend that he was normal. The entire scene was so nostalgic that he almost did. But when Dick thought Jason wasn't looking, a haunted look tormented his deep blue eyes. Jason had chosen not to comment and had instead brought up ice cream.

Which brought them to where they were now. Walking down the street to an ice cream parlour that Dick had raved about being 'the absolute best'. The domesticity of the entire scene was shocking.

* * *

"Really, Dickiebird? Vanilla?"

"Really, Jaybird? Neapolitan?" Dick mocked as he licked his ice cream.

Jason shrugged as he licked his own. "What can I say? I like variety. Unlike a certain somebody."

"Hey! Vanilla is a classic! Everyone likes vanilla!"

"Clearly not," Jason deadpanned, gesturing to himself.

"You're just weird, Jay," Dick laughed as he returned his attention to his melting treat.

Dick was halfway through his second scoop when his phone rang. Fishing through his pockets, Dick procured his phone and with a quick glance at the caller ID, his apparent cheer faded.

"Jay, can you hold this? I've gotta get this," he said with a half-hearted apologetic grin. Jason huffed but held out his hand anyway, accepting Dick's melting ice cream and making a face at the mess it was making. "Hello?"

"Dick—"

"Bruce! Is everything alright?" From the background, Dick heard Jason growl at the mention on his foster father's name.

"There's some unusual activity in Gotham. How soon can you be home?"

"I'm on my way!"

"Jason, I need to—"

"I heard and the answer is no, Dick," Jason said. Although, looking back, saying that while holding two melting ice cream cones didn't look very convincing.

"Jason, you can't tell me not to go to Gotham," Dick said, his expression cold as ice.

"Bullshit," the younger spat. "I'm the one who's been taking care of you for the past week and there's no way you're fit enough to go to Gotham! You aren't ready to face Bruce!"

"I don't care what you say, Jason. I'm going." With that, Dick stood up and began to leave the parlour.

"Fuck! Dick, wait damnit!"

* * *

"You didn't have to come with me," Dick commented as he swung through the familiar streets of Gotham.

Jason scoffed. "Like fuck I don't."

"I know how you and Bruce are, Jason…"

"I'm willing to let that slide, just for a little bit. Can't have Dickiebird going and offing himself. There'll be no one else to tease."

"Little Wing…"

"Shut it, Golden Boy. Let's see what the Big Bad Bat wants this time."

* * *

 _Seeing him in action never fails to fill me with a familiar sense of awe and pride_ , Dick thought as he watched Batman swoop down in front of a group of thugs. _Awe because he is endlessly astonishing and pride because I know I live by his code and have never had a reason to fear him. I've been back in Gotham less than twenty minutes and already I realize that Jason was right. I'm not ready to face Bruce. I can't get into the easygoing mood that he knows me for. Not without him noticing._

 _…_

 _This might've been a mistake._

* * *

"Jason?" Batman asked, a rare hitch of surprise to his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't aware that I wasn't invited, Bats," Jason drawled from the rooftop, as he twirled the gun in his right hand. "Is it a 'perfect people only' reunion?"

"Hood…" Dick warned.

"I don't want you killing," Batman said firmly as Jason rolled his eyes underneath his hood.

Great. Their age old greeting.

"Whatever," Jason said as he holstered his weapon. For a minute, he thought that he detected shock on Batman's face, but before he could be sure, it was gone. "Is non-lethal ammunition fine?"

Batman nodded. "Yes. As long as you don't kill anyone, Jason, I have no problem with you being here."

Red Hood handled, Batman turned to Nightwing.

"Thank you for coming."

"Any time," Dick responded as he jumped and flipped off the walls, landing perfectly in front of Bruce. Right behind him, Jason muttered,

"Show off."

Dick laughed. "So what're we lookin' at?"

There was a moment where nobody spoke, but Jason is sure that Bruce had already caught onto Dick's act.

Just as predicted, Bruce's eyes narrowed underneath the cowl and he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Dick, for his part, looked surprised to have been found out so quickly.

"Me? I'm fine. I—well—actually, things have been a little…I mean, I—I…"

But Jason could see him faltering, even without Dick fumbling for words. His brother was trying to decide between telling Bruce that he'd broken his code and disappointed him, or bottling it up inside like the Bat he was.

Dick was scared, plain and simple.

"I'm fine," is what Nightwing settled with. Jason had to hold in the urge to scoff. Jason met Bruce's gaze and immediately understood that the two of them would be talking later. Bruce's gaze returned to Dick, disbelieving.

"Really. I mean not _really_ , obviously, but I just—I just want to help, just—give me something to do. _Please_."

And that's what it came down to at the end of the day for Dick Grayson, Jason thought. The man just wanted to help. But there were sick fucks out there who abused Dick's kindness and chivalry. They manipulated him, guilted him and _broke him_ until there was barely anything left. Dick was so preoccupied with other people that he disregarded himself. A problem to everyone but Dick himself.

Wordlessly, Batman launched his grapple leaving Dick and Jason follow.

* * *

"An unknown party has set up a meeting between every major crime lord in Gotham City," Batman said as the three of them run across rooftops.

Jason grinned behind his hood. "And I wasn't invited? Oh they're looking for an ass kicking."

"Focus, Hood," Nightwing chastised.

Jason rolled his eyes. Dick Grayson, ever daddy's golden boy.

"All but Crown brought bodyguards," Batman continued, ignoring their sibling squabble. Nonetheless, out of twenty one attendees, only eight made it out alive."

They stopped on a building overlooking what Jason assumed to be the meeting place. Dick perched on the chimney of the building they were on.

"I don't like organized crime any more than you do, but this leaves Gotham vulnerable to a—"

"—Full scale gang war," Batman finished. "It's already started."

Dick stepped off of his perch and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll get the rest of the details en route. Where do you want me?"

"The Thompson Clinic," Batman responded. "Leslie informed me that one of the gang's bodyguards is there. I need all the intel you can get. Hood will stay with me."

"On it!" Dick said as he leapt off the rooftop.

"Nightwing," Batman called after him.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever it is you're not telling me about… make sure it doesn't distract you."

Jason whistled as he watched Nightwing's silhouette fade into the distance.

* * *

"Gotta say, Bats, you're something else. That's the most active he's been all week."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Elaborate."

"'Wing was manipulated back in Blüdhaven by somebody and as a result, one of his enemies died."

"Name?"

"Don't bother. Already took care of it. And no, they're not dead," Jason said when he saw Bruce's expression harden. "But 'Wing has been really torn up since. He thinks it was his fault."

"Is that why you're here with him?"

Jason didn't deign that question with a response.

"Thank you, Hood. Take care of him," Batman said just before he shot his grapple for the next rooftop.

Jason laughed. "Who are you and what've you done with the old man?" he asked incredulously as he followed after his old mentor.

* * *

"Welcome home, Master Jason. Master Dick. Master Bruce."

"It's good to see you, Alfred," Dick and Bruce replied in unison. Jason merely nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Do you require any food, Master Bruce?"

"No, I'm fine," Bruce said as he headed for the entrance to the Batcave.

The butler turned to the two young men. "Have you been eating healthily, young masters?"

Both fell silent and averted their gazes.

"Uhh… takeout?" Dick offered.

"Sort of?" Jason chimed in weakly.

Alfred did not look impressed.

"If you would please follow me to the dining room," he requested, even though Dick and Jason both knew it was anything but a request.

* * *

"Man, nothing beats your cooking, Alfred," Jason praised as he dug into his steak.

"I'm glad that it is to your liking, Master Jason. And you, Master Dick?"

Jason looked up from his meal to find Dick eating his as well, but not as quickly as he normally would.

"Huh?" Dick jolted. "Oh, it's great, Alfred. I've missed eating your food."

Alfred didn't look convinced at the act but didn't press further. "If you'll excuse me, young masters, I'm going to go check on Master Bruce in the cave."

Dick didn't reply and so Jason took it on himself to. "Ok. See you later, Alfred."

"Good night, young masters."

* * *

"What're you thinking about, Dickiebird?"

"Nothing, Jay."

"Bullshit. I know how much you love Alfred's food. You normally go to town on it. So something's up. Spill."

"I'm sorry I ended up dragging you back to the manor. I know you… don't really like to be reminded of…" _Bruce_.

"Yeah well, I guess it's worth it having you indebted to me, Dickiebird. But we both know that that's not what you were thinking about so start talking."

"…I was just thinking about how to tell Bruce about… what happened," Dick said lamely.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just tell him what happened. Knowing you, Golden Boy, he'll forgive you instantly."

Dick looked up from his plate in rage. "That's not how things are for us, Jason!"

"Well maybe I'd know how they are, _if you told me_."

Dick looked torn for a moment before turning his attention to the peas on his plate and rolling them around absentmindedly. "Look, I'm fine, Jason. I'll… talk to you later," he said as he ate a forkful of peas.

Jason decided to drop the topic, figuring that Dick needed some time to think things over and would eventually come to him if needed.

Looking back, that was a fucking stupid decision on his part.

* * *

They'd gotten a lead as to where a few of the gang members had been hiding out. Batman had sent Nightwing and Red Hood to investigate.

"No killing," Dick reminded.

"Yes, _mother_ ," Jason responded as he shot his grapple for the ledge. Dick followed suit. Just before the two crashed through the window, they heard a third grapple being shot.

Red Hood landed first and went all out, guns blazing. Nightwing turned to identify their tail and was pleasantly surprised when he recognized who it was.

"Robin! Hey! Where'd you come from?" he asked as he punched one of the goons.

"Actually, I was looking for you," the youngest vigilante responded.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah! I'm not in any danger or anything…Well not any more than usual anyway… I just…uh…I wanted your opinion on something."

"Hate to break up the family reunion!" Jason shouted from the other side of the room. "But maybe we should be a _little_ more preoccupied on taking these fuckers out?"

"It's fine, Hood!" Nightwing called as he kicked two men Robin's way.

"So… uhh…" Robin began. But no sooner that the words left his mouth, a goon came up from behind Dick with a bottle of beer with a handkerchief in it and a lighter. The goon lit the handkerchief on fire before throwing it in front of the two heroes.

"Robin! Nightwing!" Jason screamed as the room erupted in flames.

Tim had to move fast. He grabbed two of the girls that were in the room and brought his cape over them as a shield. He maneuvered them as quickly as possible to the door leading to the fire escape. He opened it and held the door.

"Hurry! Call the fire department!" Tim shouted after them.

"Robin!" Dick shouted into the blaze. But it wasn't much use. He couldn't see much, let alone hear much over the roar of the flames and the screams of the people still inside the room.

"Timmy, please…" he begged as the screams continued to assault his eardrums.

All Dick could hear was the god forsaken _screaming_.

And suddenly the room floor wasn't bare anymore. There were bodies lying there—Blockbuster's, Raya's, Haly's—their blood dying the floor crimson.

" _Why didn't you save us?!_ " they seemed to scream at him.

"I-I didn't… I couldn't…"

" _You failed us!_ "

"Stop!" Dick shouted as he covered his face with his hands. Wet tears trailed down his cheeks as he stared at his mistakes.

Then suddenly, something was being forced into his mouth. The lips closed around the familiar piece. _Rebreather_ , his mind supplied. Looking up, he found himself face to face with Red Hood and Robin. And neither of them looked pleased.

"Dude!" Robin shouted as he and Red Hood helped Nightwing to his feet. The three made it to a door leading to the fire escape, exited, and shot their grapples for the building adjacent to the one they were on. Nightwing could already tell that Red Hood was going to come as close to killing him as possible.

"You are seriously freaking me out! What's _wrong_ with you?! What _was_ — _"_ Tim shouted.

"What the fuck was that?!" Jason interrupted as he threw his helmet down. Luckily, he had chosen to wear his domino mask underneath and so there was no risk of his secret identity being discovered.

Dick coughed as he placed a hand to his head, already feeling some lightheadedness coming along. As soon as he recovered, he found himself being lifted up by his suit by a furious Jason Todd.

"Hood!" Tim shouted.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Replacement! This is between me and him!" Jason growled.

Dick turned to Tim, ignoring the fact that he was in quite the predicament. "Are the women out?"

Tim frowned before nodding. "Of course. That was the first thing I did. I had them call the fire department too, so they should be here soon. Dick, what _happened_ to you in there?"

"Tell the kid, Dickiebird," Jason hissed as he gave their older brother a shake. "Tell the kid why you fucking _froze_ , in the middle of a _fucking fire_!"

When Dick only turned away in shame, Jason scowled and punched him in the cheek. Jason released Dick, who stumbled back at the impact.

"Jason!" Tim shouted.

"He fucking deserves it and he knows it!"

Tim made his way over to his eldest brother. "Dick… are you ok?" he asked.

Looking up at Tim, Dick sighed. He looked down at the rooftop and quietly whispered, "I don't know."

"Dick…"

"You said you had something to ask me?" Dick said, his desperation to change the subject obvious. A burning glare from Jason told him that they weren't finished though.

With a sigh, Tim let Dick delude himself. "I just wanted to know if you thought Batman might be mad at me for leaving, or maybe for breaking my promise to my dad to come back or anything." He paused. "But don't worry about it, just—I've gotta get back to Burnley, I'm just—take care of yourself, okay?"

"I'll take care of him, Tim," Jason promised.

"Thanks, Jason," Tim said. He turned back to look at their wreck of a brother one last time before shooting his grapple and swinging away.

"He's not mad at you… he's not…" Dick mumbled, too quietly for his brother to hear.

His other brother however…

"He won't be mad at you either, Dickiebird."

Dick laughed brokenly. "Don't get my hopes up like that, Jason."

"I'm not trying to."

"Then don't lie to me!" Dick shouted.

"Then you should do the same for me!" Jason roared. His brother looked stricken but Jason forged ahead. "How many times have I told you to talk to me?! I've been taking care of you for the past week! Don't think that I don't know what you've been going through! I get that you feel guilty and I get that you think it's your fault, but you're on a path of self-destruction! You're going to get yourself _killed_!"

"Better me than someone else…"

"Who are you to decide that?!" Jason demanded. "Do you have any idea how upset Replacement, Bats, Babs and Alfred would be?! Hell, do you know how upset _I_ would be?!"

"Little Wing…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Jason, please…" Dick tried again.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that no one hates you?! Do one villain's words really mean more to you than your fucking _family's_?"

"No…"

"Then why can't you _forgive yourself_?"

Dick opened his mouth to respond, only to find himself at a loss for words.

"I can't help you if you don't want to be helped, Dick."

"I'm sorry Little Wing… I really am. I just… don't know how to deal with this."

"Then stop acting and stop lying and let me _help you_ , Dick," Jason pleaded.

"Yeah… yeah, ok."

* * *

 **How was it? If Jason feels OOC here, it'll be explained in part 4. Let me know how it was?**

 **Speaking of part 4, I'm on a trip for the next 3 weeks so I may not be able to post before I leave. I'll try but I can't guarantee anything.**


End file.
